The present invention relates to fire simulating assemblies and, in particular, a fire simulating assembly for use in electric fireplaces and stove facsimile units and the like.
Electric fireplaces are popular because they provide the visual qualities of real fireplaces without the costs and complications associated with venting of combustion gases. Similarly, although free-standing stove facsimile units having glass fronts in which, for example, natural gas is burned are popular alternatives to real fireplaces, combustion gases must also be vented from such stoves, and electric stove facsimile units are therefore also popular. Assemblies for producing realistic simulated flames are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,580 (Hess et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,489 (Hess et al.). The flame simulating assemblies disclosed in these patents use systems including a billowing flame effect element having a plurality of slits with flame shapes cut into it or, alternatively, a solid flame element with flame shapes cut into it, and a diffusion screen onto which images resembling flames are projected. In the disclosed flame simulating assemblies, light from a light source is reflected toward at least one flicker element disposed at the rear of a simulated firebox to produce an image resembling moving flames which is reflected onto a screen. The light source also provides light directed generally upwardly from underneath a partly translucent simulated fuel bed to cause the simulated fuel bed to resemble burning logs and embers. However, the light directed upwardly onto the simulated fuel bed does not vary in intensity.
There is a need for an assembly for producing a simulated flame that more realistically resembles the flame from a burning log and that more realistically simulates burning logs and burning embers.
In one of its aspects, the invention provides a fire simulating assembly comprising a light source, a vertical screen having a diffusing surface and a partially reflecting surface, and a rear mirror having a flame pattern thereon and spaced rearwardly from the vertical screen such that a flame image is reflectable from the rear mirror onto the diffusing surface. The fire simulating assembly also includes a rotatably mounted flicker element for reflecting light transmitted by the light source onto the rear mirror reflective surface such that the light apparently irregularly varies in intensity, and a rotator for rotating the flicker element. The fire simulating assembly also includes a simulated fuel bed assembly positioned in front of the vertical screen, such that the flame image resembles flames arising from the simulated fuel bed assembly, and a front reflector positioned in front of the simulated fuel bed assembly and having a front reflective surface. The flicker element also alternately reflects, obscures, partially obscures, and permits light transmitted by the light source to pass to the front reflective surface such that the light apparently irregularly varies in intensity. The front reflector is positioned such that the light transmitted from the light source and passing to the front reflective surface is reflected upwardly onto the simulated fuel bed assembly, so that the simulated fuel bed assembly resembles a fuel bed on fire.
In another aspect, in the fire simulating assembly, the apparent irregular variation in intensity of light reflected by the front reflective surface onto the simulated fuel bed assembly is relatively slower than the apparent irregular variation in intensity of light reflected onto the rear mirror reflective surface.
In another aspect, the invention provides a fire simulating assembly for use in a simulated firebox, the simulated firebox having a front and a rear, and having walls including a transparent front panel. The fire simulating assembly comprises a light source, a rear mirror disposed on an interior side of the rear wall and facing the interior of the firebox, the rear mirror having a reflective pattern resembling flames and a front reflector disposed at the front and on the bottom wall of the firebox. The fire simulating assembly also comprises a rotatably mounted flicker element having at least one reflective surface and a longitudinal axis, the flicker element being disposed between the light source and the front reflector so that a first light portion of light transmitted by the light source is irregularly and alternately reflected, obscured, partially obscured, and permitted to pass to the front reflector by the flicker element and the first light portion appears to vary irregularly in intensity. The fire simulating assembly also includes a rotator for rotating the flicker element about the longitudinal axis. The light source and the flicker element are disposed each relative to the other so that a second light portion of light transmitted by the light source is reflected upon the rear mirror, and the second light portion appears to vary irregularly in intensity. In addition, the fire simulating assembly comprises a screen having a partially reflecting surface and a diffusing surface, wherein the second light portion is reflected from the rear mirror onto the partially diffusing surface to provide an image of moving flames on the screen, and a simulated fuel bed assembly positioned forward of the screen and adjacent to the screen so that the simulated fuel bed assembly is reflected in the partially reflecting surface to cause the image of moving flames to appear to arise from the simulated fuel bed assembly. The simulated fuel bed assembly is positioned rearward of the front reflector and adjacent to the front reflector, so that the first light portion can be reflected upwardly from the front reflector onto the simulated fuel bed assembly to provide an image of burning embers and fuel.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a fire simulating assembly for use in a simulated firebox, the simulated firebox having a back wall, a bottom wall, and a top wall, at least two sidewalls connecting the back wall, the top wall, and the side walls to form a box-like enclosure, and the simulated firebox having a transparent front panel. The fire simulating assembly includes a light source, a rear mirror disposed on the back wall and facing to the front of the simulated firebox, and having an image of flames in a reflective finish thereon, and a front reflector disposed in the vicinity of the front of the simulated firebox. The fire simulating assembly also comprises a rotatably mounted flicker element having at least one reflective element, the flicker element having a longitudinal axis, and a rotator for rotating the flicker element about the longitudinal axis. The flicker element is positioned intermediate of the light source and the front reflector to cause a first light portion of the light transmitted from the light source to appear to be varying in intensity when the first light portion is reflected by the front reflector. The flicker element is also positioned so as to cause a second portion of the light from the light source to be reflected onto the rear mirror, and the second light portion also appears to be varying in intensity. In addition, the fire simulating assembly includes a simulated fuel bed disposed adjacent to the front reflector, so that the first light portion is reflected onto the simulated fuel bed, to cause the simulated fuel bed to appear to glow irregularly and pulsatingly, with the glowing effect varying in intensity. The fire simulating assembly also includes a screen having a partially reflecting surface and a diffusing surface, the screen being disposed rearwardly of the simulated fuel bed intermediate the simulated fuel bed assembly and the rear mirror, and the partially reflecting surface being disposed adjacent to the simulated fuel bed so that the second light portion produces an image on the screen that resembles moving flames which appear to arise from the simulated fuel bed.